Лети высоко
by Leta80
Summary: Ты сам сделал все, чтобы разрушить свою жизнь, но ты не посмеешь сделать ее несчастной. Слэш. ГП/ЛМ, ГП/ДУ. Учтены все книги.


Отмечать Рождество в доме тещи стало доброй традицией

Автор: Лета

Бета: нету, как всегда

Пейринг: Гарри/Люциус, Гарри/Джинни

Рейтинг: кажется, PG-13

Жанр: наверное, драма, романс… флааааафф, просто море флаффа

Саммари: ты сам сделал все, чтобы разрушить свою жизнь, но ты не посмеешь сделать ее несчастной

От автора: Это запоздалый подарок на День рождения participante.

_Отмечать Рождество в доме тещи стало доброй традицией. Молли Уизли суетилась на кухне, девочки помогали ей в приготовлении праздничного ужина, всю мужскую часть многочисленного семейства отправили ставить столы, сносить со всего дома стулья и выносить лишнюю мебель из гостиной. Дети резвились в саду, лепили снеговика, строили снежные крепости и играли в снежки._

_Когда, наконец, удалось установить один из колченогих столов так, чтобы он не шатался, Гарри стер пот со лба и вопрошающе посмотрел на Рона, словно спрашивая, ничего ли они не забыли. Друг удовлетворенно оглядел результаты их совместной деятельности, размял плечи и подмигнул Поттеру._

_- Пойдем, выпьем, пока наши женщины заняты?_

_- Пойдем, - пожал плечами Гарри._

_- Что-то ты выглядишь не очень, - заметил Рон, прихлебывая пиво прямо из бутылки._

_Поттер неопределенно пожал плечами и отхлебнул из своей. Он не только выглядел «не очень», он и чувствовал себя так же. Но обсуждать с другом свои проблемы Гарри не собирался._

Когда от чего-то приходится отказываться, лучше это делать сразу, а не постепенно. Совсем сразу. Развернуться и уйти в другую сторону, и по возможности стараться даже в мыслях не возвращаться к старому. Когда приходится рвать связи, надо рвать их с корнем, чтобы не оставить ни одной ниточки. Потому что, если этого не сделать, ты рискуешь потеряться и окончательно сгинуть, запутавшись в собственной лжи.

Ты знаешь об этом лучше многих, полностью с этим согласен. Раньше ты был уверен, что сам бы так и сделал. И тем больнее оказалась для тебя реальность: ты не смог. Тянул до последнего, готов был в ногах ползать. Ты не смог уйти. Поэтому ему пришлось сделать это за тебя – уйти первым.

- Лети высоко, Гарри, - на прощание сказал он, отвернулся и ушел вниз по аллее, постукивая тростью. А ты стоял, разрываясь между гневом, обидой и желанием догнать, остановить, вернуть. Но все же остался стоять, глядя ему в спину. И для собственного успокоения ты придумал отличную отговорку: «Это он виноват. Все из-за него. Он не любит меня и никогда не любил, иначе бы не отпустил вот так. Это он виноват, только он». Но ты ведь знаешь, что это неправда, теперь уже нет смысла себя обманывать. Да и не можешь ты больше лгать себе после стольких лет. Ты выдохся, устал играть на публику, убеждать себя в том, что это не твоя вина. Твоя.

Ты отлично знаешь, что за свои ошибки всегда приходится платить. А за трусость платить надо сторицей. Иногда тебе кажется, что плата за это слишком высока, что ты не столь уж виноват, чтобы расплачиваться теперь остаток жизни. Это не так, но ты раз за разом, год за годом пытаешься убедить себя в обратном, понять, был ли у тебя выбор? Ложась в одну постель с женой, ты заставляешь себя улыбаться ей, ты прикладываешь титанические усилия, чтобы продолжать улыбаться, нежно обнимать ее, целовать, любить. Да, любить тоже можно себя заставить, потому что она не виновата в том, что ты струсил, потому что это только ты в ответе за то, что она стала твоей женой, матерью твоих детей. И ты сам себя проклянешь, если заставишь ее страдать, сломаешь ей жизнь, как сломал себе. И только ли себе?

Дурак ты, Поттер. Ду-рак.

_- Гарри, Рон! Где вы там? – в дверь заглянула Гермиона. – Зовите детей, скоро садимся за стол._

_Рон одним глотком опустошил бутылку и резво вскочил на ноги. Гарри последовал его примеру._

Когда война закончилась, все были слишком заняты приведением в порядок собственные жизни. Семья Уизли оплакивала погибшего Фреда, Гермионе предстояла нелегкая задача – разыскать родителей, вернуть им память и объясниться с ними, Невилл помогал бабушке, а все свободное время проводил в Мунго рядом со своими родителями. А ты остался один. Всеобщий Герой, самый знаменитый человек в магической Британии, самый востребованный жених и желанный гость на всех приемах, ты остался наедине с собой и своими страхами, сомнениями и чувством вины.

Нет, ты больше не винил себя во всех смертях за эту войну, не считал, что все они погибли из-за тебя, из-за того, что ты чего-то не сделал, недосмотрел, не учел, не успел. Это война, а она не бывает без жертв. Но оставался один человек, перед которым ты действительно был виноват – Снейп. Он никогда не питал к тебе нежных чувств, был злобным, унижал и оскорблял при каждой возможности. Почему же ты видел в нем только то плохое, что он демонстрировал, и упорно отмахивался от хорошего? Из года в год он спасал тебе жизнь, был твоим ангелом-хранителем, прикрывал спину, защищал, как умел. Кто тебе сказал, что он был должен? Кому? Дамблдору? Мерлин, ну какая глупость! Ты ведь знал, знал, что если бы Снейп был предателем, то его не удержал бы даже директор. Прекрасно понимал, что пожелай он тебя убить, то сделал бы это уже давно. Но ты не хотел принимать правду, ведь ненавидеть Снейпа было куда проще, как и верить в его злонамеренность.

И вот он мертв, а ты жив, зная, что благодаря ему ты смог не только выжить, но и победить. Ты и хотел бы поблагодарить его, попросить прощения, сказать, как ценна для тебя была его помощь. Да только не к кому больше идти, не с кем говорить, не перед кем извиняться и каяться.

И тогда ты узнал об аресте Малфоев – старшего и младшего. Снейп защищал Драко, он, кажется, был другом Люциуса. Он бы хотел… Наверное он бы порадовался, если им удастся выйти из этого всего живыми и свободными. Может быть, хоть так ты сможешь отблагодарить?..

_- Пап, положи мне индейки, - старший сын Поттера, Джеймс, протянул ему свою тарелку. Гарри поднялся и точным движением отрезал от крупной птичьей туши кусок белого мяса._

_- Держи, - с улыбкой вернул он тарелку сыну._

_- И мне, дядя Гарри, - встрепенулся Хьюго, младший сын Рона и Гермионы. – Только мне ножку, ладно?_

_- А я мороженого хочу, - попросила Лили._

_- Мороженое позже, когда будем есть сладкое, - улыбнулся Гарри, передавая тарелку Хьюго. – Потерпи, кроха, хорошо? – усаживаясь на место, он потрепал по пушистым волосам маленькую дочь._

_Джинни с нежностью наблюдала за своей семьей. Поймав ее взгляд, Гарри улыбнулся жене, постаравшись подавить вспыхнувшее внутри чувство вины._

Ты знал, что от Люциуса благодарности ждать не стоит, но тебе она и не требовалась. Вовсе не ради Малфоев ты выступал на суде в их защиту. Не для них самих ты чуть из кожи вон не вылез, но добился полного снятия всех обвинений с Драко и очень мягкого наказания для Люциуса. И не из-за них ты поругался с Роном, когда тот узнал.

- Если бы Снейп был жив, он бы этого хотел, - отрезал ты, отказавшись дальше разговаривать на эту тему.

Рон злился с неделю, но потом сам пришел к тебе с пивом. Может быть, понял, может, Гермиона провела с ним беседу.

- Надеюсь, в память о Снейпе ты не собираешься освобождать остальных, - пробурчал друг, вручив тебе открытую бутылку. Вы посмеялись, и на этом инцидент был исчерпан.

Прошел почти год, о Малфоях ты уже успел забыть, учился, работал, у тебя появились новые друзья, да и старые никуда не исчезли. Ты был почти счастлив и почти доволен своей жизнью. Только память о Снейпе не давала тебе покоя. Конечно же, ты постарался сделать все, чтобы о нем говорили с уважением, чтобы о нем не забыли, чтобы его ставили в пример другим. И все же ты сделал недостаточно и чувствовал это. Так хотелось выговориться, выплеснуть скопившуюся в душе горечь, но говорить о Снейпе не любили даже твои друзья. Быть может, тоже чувствовали свою вину за то, что ошибались в нем столько времени, а может, он действительно беспокоил только тебя. Ты постепенно свыкался с тем, что теперь всегда будешь испытывать вину и сожаление перед мертвым профессором зелий. И уже почти привык.

В июне тебе неожиданно пришло письмо с приглашением. Сами приглашения для тебя уже давно были обыденностью, каждый хотел, чтобы его мероприятие посетил Гарри Поттер. Но это оказалось совершенно неожиданным. Драко Малфой приглашал тебя на свой День рождения. И ты не отказался, что было для тебя самого еще неожиданней.

Шестого июня тысяча девятьсот девяносто девятого года ты с подарком в руках ступил через порог Малфой-менора. Сколько раз после этого ты думал о том, что совершил ошибку? Не сосчитать. Сколько раз ты пытался представить себе свою жизнь без того рокового вечера? Как часто тебе малодушно хотелось повернуть время вспять и сказать самому себе: «Не ходи, пожалеешь»? Но сейчас, спустя столько лет, ты понимаешь, что ничего не изменил бы, даже если бы это было возможно. Все равно бы пошел, говорил бы то же самое, делал бы то, что делал. Нет, сейчас ты ни за что не согласился бы изменить свое прошлое. Ни мгновения из него,.. кроме одного момента. Но и его ты не в силах изменить.

В тот вечер, ты бродил среди чужих гостей, иногда улыбался, жал руки, перекидывался парой ничего не значивших слов, смотрел, как младший Малфой принимает поздравления и подарки, и пил коктейли один за другим. Как получилось, что позже вы оказались с Люциусом наедине в какой-то из комнат? Как могло случиться, что ты, уже не совсем трезвый, вываливал на Малфоя все скопившееся у тебя в душе? Почему он слушал? Почему именно Люциус Малфой оказался тем единственным человеком, который от начала и до конца выслушал твой бессвязный лепет, ни разу не перебив? Наверное, Люциус просто был слишком хорошо воспитан для этого. Он молчал, смотрел насмешливо, сидел, сложа ногу на ногу, иногда пригубливая коньяк и поглядывая на огонь в камине. Но при этом он не выглядел безучастным, наоборот, Люциус слушал внимательно, ты не мог этого не заметить, и этот факт словно подстегивал тебя говорить дальше. И ты говорил-говорил-говорил…

Утром тебе было стыдно. Вспоминая, что именно наговорил Малфою, краснел и безумно хотел провалиться сквозь землю. Но отрицать того, что тебе стало легче, ты не мог. Всю неделю ты снова и снова мыслями возвращался к Малфою, а в субботу послал ему записку с просьбой о встрече. Кажется, ты собирался извиниться и попросить Люциуса забыть об этом разговоре. Что тебя удивило, так это то, что Люциус от встречи не отказался. Субботний вечер вы провели вместе, тебе даже не пришлось извиняться, просто не представилось возможности. В этот раз говорил в основном Люциус. О Снейпе. Он рассказывал буквально все, что мог вспомнить. О том, каким Северус был в школе, о молодом Снейпе, ставшим Пожирателем смерти, о человеке, которого Люциус никогда не мог назвать своим другом, но который был ему ближе всех остальных. Ты не спрашивал никогда, что именно подтолкнуло Люциуса к тому разговору. Возможно, он просто хотел помочь тебе, хотя в это сложно было поверить. А может, он и сам хотел выговориться, а ты оказался единственным, с кем можно было говорить о Снейпе, кто знает?

С тех пор вы постоянно виделись. Слишком часто для людей, у которых нет ничего общего. Слишком редко на твой взгляд. Тебя тянуло к нему как магнитом. Люциус был похож на Снейпа. Удивительно, ведь оба были слишком разными, как они могли быть настолько одинаковыми? Чувство юмора, граничащее с сарказмом, некоторые жесты, манера разговаривать, улыбаться – или скорее ухмыляться… одинаковые во всем, кроме ненависти к Гарри Поттеру. Оказалось неожиданно приятно, что Люциус не питает к тебе ненависти. Да, он тоже насмехался над тобой и твоей гриффиндорской жаждой справедливости, но делал это как-то… дружелюбно, что ли.

Невероятно, но Люциус стал тебе другом. Таким же близким, как Рон и Гермиона. Несмотря на разницу в возрасте, общественном положении, привычках и пристрастиях вы были близки друг другу. Еще невероятнее было то, что тебе оказалось мало дружбы. Чем ближе вы сходились, тем чаще тебя посещали мысли, что было бы хорошо, если бы… Мерлин, ты хотел секса с Малфоем! И некому было вправить тебе мозги, потому что рассказать кому-то об этом преступном и постыдном желании ты не мог. Это мучило тебя, сжигало изнутри, не давало спать и мешало работать. Тебе казалось, что ты медленно и верно сходишь с ума. Каждую полуулыбку Люциуса ты ловил с жадностью, любой невинный жест или прикосновение ты воспринимал слишком близко к сердцу. Ты жаждал встреч с ним и ненавидел себя за это. Злился на себя за то, что на каждую встречу собирался как на свидание, нервничал, психовал, боялся опоздать. Но больше всего ты боялся, что Люциус об этом узнает, и тогда…

_- Ты совсем ничего не ешь, Гарри, - Поттер повернул голову к Молли._

_- Прости, что?_

_- Я говорю, ты совсем ничего не съел, тебе не нравится моя стряпня? – голос тещи был слегка обиженным._

_- Мама, не трогай его, - вмешалась Джинни._

_- Извини, Молли, конечно же, мне нравится, как ты готовишь, - Гарри виновато улыбнулся и положил себе на тарелку немного тушеных овощей. – Просто я не хочу есть, - признался он._

_- Совсем он у тебя исхудал, - укорила Молли дочь._

_- Мама, хватит!.._

_Гарри опустил взгляд в тарелку._

Люциус был тем, кто сделал первый шаг, сам бы ты ни за что не отважился. Однажды он пригласил тебя в ресторан, что было необычно, ведь чаще вы проводили время в пабах или в парке, реже он приглашал тебя к себе. А тут вы пошли в ресторан. Потрясающе вкусный ужин, дорогое вино, отдельная кабинка, приглушенный свет и тихая музыка. Ты так нервничал, что совсем не мог есть, просто кусок в горло не лез, зато мог пить. Наверное, ты один уговорил бутылку вина. Люциус посмеивался, но старался поддерживать непринужденный разговор. А потом он проводил тебя до дома, что тоже не являлось нормой для ваших отношений. На крыльце дома на Гриммуалд плейс он тебя поцеловал. Всего лишь легкое прикосновение губ к губам, но для тебя и этого оказалось слишком много. Чувствуя, как бешено колотится в груди сердце, ты отпрыгнул от него и наскоро попрощался. Той ночью ты долго не мог заснуть, все время трогая губы и пытаясь понять, зачем он это сделал.

Сказать, что ты был напуган, значит не сказать ничего. Но в то же время ты был просто до безумия счастлив, на работе вел себя совершенно по-дурацки, то начинал напевать себе что-то под нос, то краснел от какого-нибудь невинного замечания. Естественно, твое поведение не осталось незамеченным, и пришлось выслушать много шуток на тему «у Гарри Поттера кто-то есть».

На следующее свидание, а теперь уже можно было с чистой совестью назвать вашу встречу свиданием, ты летел как на крыльях. Было немного страшно, вдруг это была шутка, вдруг ты все не так понял. Но ты понимал, что никак иначе понять этот поцелуй невозможно. Однако тогда еще ты готов был отступиться, забыть, сделать вид, что ничего не было. Если бы только Люциус сказал, что надо забыть, ты бы согласился с ним. Не известно, как бы дальше складывались ваши отношения и смогли бы вы сохранить дружбу, но ты бы все равно согласился. Люциус не сказал.

Именно Люциус был инициатором ваших дальнейших отношений. Он ухаживал за тобой, что тебя очень смущало, дарил подарки, водил по ресторанам, помог обновить гардероб, правда, ты настоял свои покупки оплатить самому. Он готовил тебя долго, больше полугода. Это он раз за разом давал тебе возможность передумать. За это ты был ему благодарен и одновременно злился. Ведь в итоге то, что ты попал в его постель, было только твоим решением.

_- Мальчики, помогите убрать со стола, - Гарри заметил, что женщины уже собирают грязную посуду, освобождая стол для сладкого._

_Действуя как робот, Гарри унес в кухню большую супницу с недоеденным картофелем, за ним следом Рон нес блюдо с остатками индейки, Билл собирал на поднос грязные вилки, в кухне Джинни суетилась над тортом, стараясь снять с него прозрачную коробку так, чтобы не примять цветы из взбитых сливок._

_Когда Гарри оказался рядом с женой, та обернулась, с нежностью улыбнулась ему и тихо спросила:_

_- Устал? Хочешь, заберем детей и пойдем домой?_

_- Не нужно, родная, Лили не простит, если ей не достанется мороженого, - как можно веселее ответил он._

_- Точно? – обеспокоено уточнила Джинни, на секунду прижавшись к мужу._

_- Конечно, - Гарри тепло улыбнулся ей. – Отосплюсь потом, завтра же выходной._

_- Я люблю тебя, Гарри, - шепнула Джинни, но улыбка у нее отчего-то получилась грустной._

_- Я тебя тоже, милая, - чмокнув супругу в щеку, Гарри быстро перевел взгляд на торт. – Нести его на стол?_

_- Подожди, надо сначала поставить блюдца и чашки._

_Джинни вручила ему поднос с блюдцами и чайными ложечками…_

Люциус ничего не скрывал от семьи. Ты был шокирован, когда узнал, что Нарцисса в курсе ваших отношений. Ты искренне не понимал, как так можно. Сам ты чертовски боялся, что кто-то из твоих друзей или коллег узнает, кто твой любовник. Люциус все понимал и не настаивал на обнародовании ваших отношений. Он вообще никогда ни на чем не настаивал. Если вдруг что-то случалось, и тебе неожиданно приходилось отменить ваше свидание, Люциус не предъявлял никаких претензий, просто кивал и говорил, что поищет себе занятие на этот вечер. Сам он ни разу не отменил ни одной встречи.

С ним было хорошо, с ним было удобно, с ним ты чувствовал себя нужным, любимым, желанным. Ты просто был с ним… живым. Сейчас уже ты понимаешь, что жил только с ним. Ты любил его. Почему же тогда так боялся сказать ему об этом? Люциус никогда не испытывал стеснения ни в выражении своих чувств, ни в сексе. Он вообще не умел стесняться. Самым удивительным открытием для тебя стало то, что Люциус умеет быть искренним. А вот ты… ты оказался лишен этого умения. Но так хотел верить, что когда-нибудь научишься, когда-нибудь сможешь… плюнешь на общественное мнение, перестанешь бояться того, что скажут другие, и будешь жить с человеком, который для тебя дороже всех в мире. Люциус тебя не торопил.

Пять лет. Ты жил всего пять лет. У тебя были крылья, которые подарил тебе Люциус. Он был твоим воздухом, который помогал тебе летать, держал тебя над землей.

Больше этого не будет. Твои крылья сломались почти пятнадцать лет назад. Потому что какой-то идиот на Дне рождения Рона вслух отметил, что Поттер ни разу не был замечен с девушкой. Потому что какой-то дурак в шутку предположил, что, может быть, Поттер – гей? Потому что ты, дурак, был пьян и так напуган, что все узнают правду, что в тот же вечер затащил в постель первую попавшуюся девицу. Чтобы кому-то что-то доказать. Мерлин, кому и что ты собирался доказывать? Ведь это была правда!

Девицей оказалась Джинни. Это выяснилось наутро. Хуже того, несмотря на твое почти бессознательное состояние, ты смог ее трахнуть. Еще хуже, вместо того, чтобы как-то объясниться с ней, ты трусливо сбежал!

Люциусу ты ни о чем не рассказал, да и что было говорить? «Прости, я изменил тебе с Джинни»? С ней ты тоже старался не встречаться, надеясь, что все рассосется как-нибудь само. Не рассосалось. О, нет, наоборот, все стало намного сложнее.

Через месяц Джинни написала тебе, что беременна. Ты провел без сна всю ночь. Как? Почему? Этого не должно было произойти! Ты молил всех богов, чтобы это оказалось шуткой, ты малодушно надеялся, что это не твой ребенок. Ты все еще не говорил Люциусу. Тянул до последнего, пока не стало слишком поздно делать аборт.

Джинни тоже устала ждать ответа, она пришла за ним сама. К тебе домой, в тот момент, когда в гостиной сидел Люциус. Она потребовала от тебя определенности. Она хотела знать, что теперь ей делать, ведь семья до сих пор ни о чем не знает. Она плакала, не стесняясь Люциуса, говорила, что любит тебя, что не может избавиться от твоего ребенка. А ты молчал, тупо пялясь на девушку, и все еще надеялся, что все как-нибудь утрясется само, что она сама поймет. Ты мог и должен был ей сказать, что любишь другого человека, мужчину, который как раз сейчас находится в твоем доме. Ты мог бы ей сказать, что не откажешься от ребенка, что возьмешь на себя все обязательства, связанные с отцовством. Ты мог бы сделать хоть что-нибудь! Но ты молчал в надежде, что она поймет сама. Джинни не поняла, зато понял Люциус. Он ушел.

Едва за ним закрылась дверь, Джинни бросилась к тебе в объятья, заплаканная, испуганная. Она нуждалась в тебе, в твоей поддержке. И она совсем не замечала, что тебя трясет от страха, от ненависти к себе, от жгучего стыда за желание вывернуться из ее рук и догнать своего мужчину.

- Не плачь, Джинни, - ты отвел ее к креслу, в котором минутой ранее сидел Люциус, напоил успокоительным, присел у нее в ногах и заставил себя заглянуть ей в глаза. – Не плачь, все будет в порядке. Мы поженимся…

Твоя жизнь ломалась прямо в эту минуту. Мысли занимал вопрос: простит ли Люциус? Конечно же, простит, ведь он тебя любит. Любит? Захочет ли он и дальше встречаться с тобой? Если сейчас ты сделаешь то, что требуется от каждого порядочного человека, будет ли у вас с Люциусом все, как прежде? Помешает ли твой брак вашим отношениям?

Джинни улыбалась подрагивающими губами. Она все еще не могла поверить, что станет твоей женой. Мерлин, если бы она знала, о чем ты в это время думал, то влепила бы тебе хорошую пощечину, которую ты целиком заслужил, и ушла бы сама. Насколько все стало бы проще! Но, к сожалению, мыслей она читать не умеет, а ты так и остался трусом.

Что было дальше, ты можешь вспомнить лишь смутно. Вы были в Норе, где ты просил у Артура и Молли руки их дочери. Молли плакала от счастья, обнимала тебя, называла сыном. А тебя мутило, и казалось, что сознание вот-вот уплывет, спрячется от этого кошмара. Рон хлопал тебя по плечу и поздравлял. Артур предлагал «за это дело» выпить. А ты с трудом сдерживал рвущийся наружу крик. Так не должно быть! Это неправда, это сон!

Только неделю спустя удалось увидеться с Люциусом. В Норе полным ходом шла подготовка к свадьбе, ты сбежал под предлогом покупки колец и сразу же направился в Малфой-менор.

- Отца нет дома, - вместо приветствия холодно заявил Драко. А ведь ваша школьная вражда давно уже закончилась. Такого тона от сына Люциуса ты не слышал несколько лет.

- Драко, прошу тебя, мне очень надо с ним поговорить, - ты готов бы умолять его на коленях.

- Поттер, ты оглох? Отца нет! Шел бы ты домой, у тебя невеста в положении, нельзя оставлять ее одну.

Тебе было плевать на сарказм, на оскорбительный тон, ты хотел только одного – видеть Люциуса.

- Пожалуйста, Драко, - это все, что ты мог повторять раз за разом.

- Ты…

- Драко, что происходит? - в гостиную вошел Люциус, и Гарри бросился к нему.

Младший Малфой с недовольным видом вышел.

_- Еще мороженого можно? – попросила Лили._

_- Родная, ты уже две порции съела, - ответила Джинни, - не многовато ли будет?_

_- Пап? – предприняла попытку дочь._

_- Мама права, кроха, - улыбнулся Гарри, пожав плечами. – Столько есть перед сном вредно, тебе будет плохо._

_Малышка обиженно надула губки и засопела._

_- Завтра утром съешь, хорошо? – попробовал умаслить ее Гарри._

_- Ладно, тогда можно я останусь ночевать у бабушки? – моментально сориентировалась Лили, хитро глядя на родителей._

_- Конечно же, можно, - вмешала Молли. Она никогда не была против того, чтобы внуки гостили у нее по несколько дней._

_- А ты мне дочитаешь ту сказку? Ну, про Золушку?.._

Люциус простил. Он вообще всегда прощал тебя. Но остаться любовниками вам было не суждено. Люциус подробно объяснил тебе, с какими сложностями в этом случае вам предстоит столкнуться, он… он был против. Он сказал тебе идти дальше, забыть о нем и думать о будущем. Ты не хотел. Ты не верил, что он сможет выбросить тебя из своей жизни, ведь он же любит тебя! Ты убеждал его, что все получится, что ты сумеешь сохранить ваши отношения… в тайне. Люциус грустно улыбался и качал головой. Нет.

Времени у тебя было мало, ты попросил его встретиться завтра в парке, где вы обычно гуляли, и поговорить. Сейчас тебе необходимо было заглянуть в ювелирный и выбрать все же кольца.

- Лети, мой Гарри, я отпускаю тебя, - ты готов спорить, что слышал эти слова от Люциуса. Но когда обернулся, его уже не было.

А на следующий день вы расстались. Официально. Навсегда.

Теперь в твоей жизни была только работа. Ты хватался за любое задание, оставался в аврорате по две смены, помогал напарникам, брался за новичков. Все говорили, что ты серьезно подошел к вопросу об обеспечении семьи. Правда же заключалась в том, что ты не мог смотреть в глаза Джинни.

Это она предложила назвать вашего сына Джеймсом, ты согласился. Теперь пришла твоя пора во всем соглашаться. Ты и только ты был виноват в том, что так вышло, ты виноват в том, что не любишь свою жену, и она никогда не должна об этом узнать, даже почувствовать эту нелюбовь. Ты старался. Через полтора года родился второй сын. Джинни предложила назвать его Альбусом. Ты кивнул. «Конечно, родная, пусть будет Альбус… Знаешь, может, Альбус Северус?» Возможно, Джинни и удивилась второму имени сына, но не стала спорить. Пусть будет. Если бы она только знала, в честь кого ты дал сыну это имя. И сам Снейп тут был давно уже ни при чем. Ты все так же был благодарен своему бывшему профессору за многое, но главное – он был другом Люциуса.

С ним вы тоже постоянно встречались на всяких торжественных приемах, реже – в Косом переулке. Оба вы вели себя до невозможности официально. «Мистер Поттер… мистер Малфой»… Словно имен не существовало вовсе. Видеть его каждый раз было больно. Но… ты один во всем виноват. Ты один.

И ты возвращался домой и любил Джинни до изнеможения. Тебе хотелось забыть и забыться. Это даже срабатывало ненадолго, но иногда во снах все становилось как прежде, так, как и должно было быть. Только ты и Люциус, и больше никого.

Потом родилась Лили. Как только колдомедик разрешил тебе войти в палату, ты увидел ее – крохотную светловолосую девочку с голубыми глазами.

- Как мы ее назовем, Гарри? – Джинни, уставшая, но бесконечно счастливая, держала дочь на руках и протягивала ее тебе.

- Лили, - прошептал ты, осторожно, почти благоговейно беря ее на руки.

И дело вовсе не в памяти о матери. Не мог же ты предложить назвать дочь Люцианой, к примеру, никаких других производных от его имени ты тоже не мог придумать, да и побоялся. А вот Лили…

- Лети высоко, крошка Лили, - шептал ты, баюкая маленькую девочку, так непохожую на своих родителей. – А она останется такой светленькой?

- Вряд ли, мистер Поттер, - добродушно ответила колдомедик, с умилением наблюдая за гордым отцом. – Со временем волосы потемнеют.

Жаль, хотел ответить ты. Но на самом деле это было не так уж важно. Лети высоко, малышка. Ты будешь самой красивой девочкой в мире, самой счастливой, ты поднимешься высоко-высоко и никогда не упадешь. Лети хоть ты, кроха, потому что твой папа уже летать не может, у него больше нет крыльев…

_- Не хочешь пройтись? – спросил Рон, с беспокойством поглядывая на друга._

_Гарри пожал плечами и поднялся из-за стола. Мужчины вышли на улицу, кутаясь в зимние мантии, и молча зашагали по протоптанной в снегу тропинке._

_- Что с тобой происходит, дружище? – не выдержал Рон. – Я ведь не шутил, когда говорил, что ты неважно выглядишь._

_- Все в порядке, Рон, правда, - попытался убедить его Поттер._

_- Но я ведь вижу, - не поверил Рон. – Может, на работе что случилось?_

_- Да нет, все отлично._

_- Тогда в чем дело? Гарри, мы ведь друзья с самого детства, мне ты можешь рассказать все._

_- Рон, - Гарри остановился и посмотрел ему в глаза. – Все хорошо, - твердо сказал он._

_Разве мог он признаться другу в том, что просто устал от этой жизни? Что больше не в силах заставлять себя любить нелюбимую женщину. Что ему физически больно лгать ей, и еще больнее при мысли, что она может случайно узнать правду._

_Разве Гарри мог сказать, что до сих пор любит другого человека? Любит Люциуса Малфоя. Рон не поверит. А поверит, так набьет ему морду. Но это как раз не страшно, пусть бы ему уже кто хорошенько врезал, честное слово. Боже, как же он устал._

_- Я просто хочу снова летать, - тихо прошептал он. Но Рон все же услышал._

_- Летать? – удивленно переспросил он. – Так в чем дело, хочешь, прямо завтра и полетаем, а? Пацанов твоих возьмем, Джеймс здорово летает, весь в тебя. Давай?_

_Гарри горько улыбнулся и покачал головой._

_- Не нужно. Холодно, дети простынут. Знаешь, ты иди, я побуду здесь еще немного, ладно?_

_- Уверен? – Рон все больше и больше беспокоился за друга. – Не замерзнешь? Хочешь, я тебе шарф принесу?_

_- Не стоит, я сейчас наложу согревающие чары, - успокоил его Гарри. – Просто хочу немного побыть один._

_- Ну, как знаешь, Гарри. Но… Если вдруг захочешь… ты ведь знаешь, я всегда с тобой, да?_

_- Да. Спасибо, Рон._

- Пап, я могу высоко летать! – возмутился Джеймс, обнаружив, что на его метлу наложены специальные чары, позволяющие отрываться от земли лишь на несколько метров.

- Конечно, можешь, Джейми, - с улыбкой ответил ты.

Ты всегда улыбался, глядя на своих детей. Их ты любил, в отличие от их матери. И за это ты чувствовал себя еще больше виноватым.

- Так ты мне разрешишь?

- Джеймс! – на улицу вышла Джинни и, похоже, она слышала ваш разговор. – Тебе всего семь лет, а детям в твоем возрасте…

- Может быть завтра, когда у меня будет меньше работы, - пообещал ты, не обращая внимания на протест жены.

Сын со счастливым гиканьем унесся в дом. Джинни укоризненно покачала головой и обняла тебя. Ты положил ей руку на плечо и улыбнулся.

- Ничего не случится, я ведь буду рядом с ним, - пообещал ты.

- Ты совсем их разбалуешь, - вздохнула Джинни, но больше не спорила.

- А кого же мне еще баловать, как не собственных детей? – притворно удивился ты. Она рассмеялась, чмокнула тебя в щеку и отстранилась.

- Много у тебя сегодня работы?

- Да как обычно, - ты глянул на часы. – Ладно, обеденный перерыв заканчивается, я ушел. До вечера, родная.

А вечером ты стоял на пороге собственной спальни и наблюдал за тем, как Джинни укачивает на руках раскапризничавшуюся Лили. И нежность в тебе все равно была сдобрена хорошей порцией чувства вины.

_i- Может, родишь ему еще одного ребенка?_

_- Нет, мама, хватит._

_Гарри поднял голову и огляделся. Оказалось, что он стоит у окна кухни, Молли возится с посудой, Джинни убирает оставшиеся продукты. Кроме них двоих там больше никого не было._

_- Ну, дорогая, во всех семьях такое случается, - Молли отставила в сторону кастрюлю и повернулась к дочери. Та упорно продолжала упаковывать в пластиковую коробку куски индейки._

_- Джинни, - мать подошла к ней и за плечо развернула к себе. – Если ты хочешь сохранить семью, ты должна действовать. Поверь моему опыту, девочка, нельзя все пускать на самотек. Хочешь, я сама поговорю с ним?_

_- Я прошу тебя, не вмешивайся, - взмолилась Джинни. Губы молодой женщины задрожали, и она вдруг разрыдалась, уткнувшись лицом матери в плечо._

_Гарри снова почувствовал себя виноватым. Более того, он был в ужасе. Так Джинни знает все? Или просто она подозревает, что у него кто-то появился? Что теперь ему делать? Во-первых, надо прекратить подслушивать и отойти от окна. Это было самым разумным решением, но, увы, неосуществимым. Поттера словно приклеили к земле, он не мог заставить себя сделать ни шагу._

_Тем временем Молли успокаивала дочь, легонько покачиваясь вместе с ней._

_- Ну-ну, милая, ну перестань. Вот увидишь, все наладится. Родишь ему ребеночка. Все наладится. Никуда не денется твой Гарри, ну перестань._

_Неожиданно Джинни вырвалась и отступила от матери на пару шагов._

_- Ты не понимаешь, ты ничего не понимаешь! – сказала она практически шепотом, чтобы не привлекать внимания остальных. Но этот шепот можно было бы смело назвать криком._

_- Зря ты так думаешь, я понимаю, - осадила дочь Молли. – Ты что же, решила, что у нас с твоим отцом всегда все было гладко? Поверь мне, милая, всякое случалось. Но, как видишь, мы все еще вместе, тут главное повести себя правильно…_

_- Нет! Это ты не понимаешь! – Джинни все больше выходила из себя. – Я и так слишком долго держала его рядом, я ведь знала. Знала, что когда-нибудь придется его отпустить! Но это так больно, - она снова всхлипнула и тут же вновь оказалась в объятиях Молли. – Так больно, мама, - продолжала шептать она, но Гарри почему-то отлично слышал каждое слово, как будто наложил на себя чары, обостряющие слух. – Знать, что мучаешь человека, которого любишь больше жизни. Слышать, как во сне он… - очередной всхлип. - … произносит чужое имя. Я должна была, понимаешь, тогда еще должна была не допустить этой свадьбы._

_Джинни отстранилась и мать подала ей стакан с водой._

_- На вот, попей. Что значит, должна была? Я… не понимаю. Ты была беременна! Конечно, свадьба была самым разумным решением!_

_- Я должна была сделать аборт, - тихо ответила Джинни и вскинула голову. – И не надо говорить, что в семье Уизли никогда не было абортов! Но мне… я его так люблю, мама. Я надеялась, что со временем… что мы сможем…_

_- Девочка моя, что ты такое говоришь? Конечно, ты хотела за него замуж, ты же всегда его любила, думаешь, я не знаю? Ты же с детства о нем мечтала. Это вполне нормально. И да, никаких абортов в нашей семье не было и не будет!_

_- Но я знала! Тогда, в тот вечер он был пьян, понимаешь? Он… в общем, мы с ним… ну, ты понимаешь, а он меня целует и… называет другим именем, мама. Я вообще не должна была с ним спать, ведь он тогда даже не понимал, кто рядом с ним! Но я… подумала, что это будет только один раз. Один единственный раз, а утром он даже не вспомнит об этом. Ну разве я виновата, что не могла отказаться от него? Разве я предполагала, что залечу с одного раза?_

_Приложив руку ко лбу, Джинни отвернулась от матери._

_- А потом выяснилось, что я в положении. Я просто не смогла, это же его ребенок, мам, ты же понимаешь? Я не смогла! Я пришла к нему… видела их вместе… должна была оставить их… и не смогла. Господи, простите меня, я и сейчас не могу!_

_Голос Джинни сорвался на крик. Молли незаметно наложила на кухню заглушающие чары._

_- Я так хотела быть счастлива с ним, что сама разрушила жизнь нам обоим, - Джинни плакала. – Убеждала себя, что все наладится, ведь он согласился… Черт, он сам предложил пожениться! Как я могла отказать? Ну как?!_

_- Тише, девочка, тише, - Молли прижала к себе дочь, поглаживая ее по пышным волосам. – Все наладится, вот увидишь, - она и сама уже плакала._

_- Нет, не наладится, - сглатывая слезы, пробормотала Джинни. – За столько лет не наладилось. Я… Мама, ты ведь поддержишь меня, правда?_

_- Конечно, родная, всегда. Что ты собираешься делать?_

_- Я… разведусь с ним._

_- Но… как же ты?.._

_- Я слишком его люблю, мам. Слишком люблю для того, чтобы заставлять его страдать. Он не мой Гарри, и с самого начала моим не был. Жаль, что мне не хватило сил признать это раньше._

_Гарри слушал, уткнувшись лбом в покрытую инеем деревянную стену. Развод. В данную минуту он был готов на коленях благодарить жену за это. Ему было ужасно стыдно за собственную слабость. Больно за то, что все же заставил ее страдать. Тряслись руки и дрожали колени. Но тугой невидимый обруч, столько лет сдавливавший грудь, вдруг со звоном лопнул. Помимо стыда и вины он испытывал ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение._

_- А ты, - как-то обреченно спросила Молли. – Ты сама как будешь жить?_

_- А у меня есть дети. Наши дети, - Джинни сквозь слезы улыбнулась._

_- Ты уверена?_

_- Совершенно. И знаешь, это, наверное, дико звучит, но я приняла правильное решение. Правильное, потому что мне сейчас так легко, мама, я… чувствую себя такой… свободной. Столько лет несла в себе это… Так устала…_

_Голос Джинни постепенно затих. Молли поудобнее перехватила дочь за талию._

_- Пойдем, я уложу тебя спать, как в детстве. Давай?_

_Она поцеловала дочь в лоб и повела ее к выходу из кухни. Но Джинни отрицательно покачала головой._

_- Не сейчас. Я хочу подождать его, мне надо ему кое-что сказать._

Еще несколько минут ты стоял под домом, пытаясь привести в порядок мысли и успокоиться. «Джинни, хорошая моя, родная. Спасибо тебе, Джинни. Спасибо». В дом ты вошел уже совершенно спокойным, словно и не подслушал то, что тебе не предназначалось. Встряхнув мантию, ты повесил ее на вешалку и обернулся. Джинни сидела у камина и внимательно наблюдала за каждым твоим движением. Ты улыбнулся своей жене. Впервые, наверное, улыбка получилась такой искренней, но все равно чуть-чуть виноватой.

- Джинни…

- Гарри, - она порывисто поднялась и подошла к камину, отвернувшись от тебя. – Иди к нему.

Вот этого ты совершенно не ожидал.

- Что?

- Иди. Сегодня Рождество… Он будет рад тебя видеть.

Ты шагнул к ней, не веря собственным ушам.

- Джинн, родная, но как же…

- Уходи, Гарри, - оборвала тебя она. – Я прошу тебя, просто уйди. Хоть раз сделай что-то правильно, - Джинни обернулась и вызывающе вскинула подбородок. – Кто из нас мужчина, в конце концов?

Ты все же сделал то, что хотел. Подошел к ней, опустился на колени, поймал узкую ладошку и поцеловал.

- Спасибо, - хрипло прошептал ты. – Спасибо.

- Уйди, Гарри, пожалуйста, - голос ее был чистым, не дрожал от слез, не срывался. Ты бы так не смог.

Ты вообще ничего не мог сделать сам. Все важные решения ты оставлял для других. Но сейчас ты думал не об этом, а о том, что скоро увидишь Люциуса. Примет ли он тебя? Нужен ли ты ему после стольких лет? Сможете ли вы начать все сначала?

Намотав на шею шарф и накинув на плечи мантию, ты выскочил из дома и аппарировал к Малфой-менору. Домовой эльф открыл тебе дверь после единственного стука, словно караулил там весь вечер.

- Люциус… дома? – робея, как мальчишка, спросил ты. Домовик пропустил тебя внутрь, забрал верхнюю одежду, после чего провел в большую столовую.

Нарцисса заметила тебя первой. На секунду глаза ее распахнулись от удивления, губы скривились в недовольной гримасе, она качнула головой и поднялась из-за стола. В следующее мгновение к тебе обернулись Драко, его жена и Люциус. Ну, тебе удалось удивить все семейство Малфоев в полном составе. Только младшего не хватало, наверное, Драко уже отправил сына спать.

- Пойдем, дорогая, - Драко галантно протянул супруге руку, второй отодвигая стул, чтобы помочь ей встать.

Молодая женщина с любопытством разглядывала тебя, но не задавала вопросов, молча вышла из столовой вслед за мужем. Ты остался наедине с Люциусом. Сердце то бешено колотилось, то замирало, пропуская удары. Он встал, не сводя с тебя взгляда. По его лицу невозможно было прочитать ничего. Ты глубоко вдохнул, словно перед прыжком в воду, и сделал шаг вперед.

- Люциус…

Он не двинулся с места. Тогда ты сделал еще один шаг.

«Прости меня», - мысленно умолял ты. – «Прости меня, прости, прости».

Может быть, он умеет читать мысли. Может быть, ты сам не заметил, что говоришь это вслух. Люциус на мгновение напрягся, а потом в два шага оказался рядом с тобой.

- Ты зря пришел, Гарри, - тихо сказал он. И сердце оборвалось. Ты перестал дышать. Но тебе это было уже и не нужно. Какая разница, если ты и без этого столько лет мертв?

- … потому что я больше не смогу тебя отпустить, - продолжил Люциус, коснувшись кончиками пальцев твоей щеки.

И ты бросился к нему, чувствуя, как глаза щиплет, а в горле застрял комок рвавшихся наружу слов.

- Я больше никуда и не собираюсь, - все же справился с собой ты и смог произнести это вслух.

Он улыбался тебе, открыто и счастливо, и за спиной у тебя снова разворачивались крылья.

**Конец**


End file.
